Opera time table W13/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 24.03.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:26 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 02:40 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 04:49 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 06:26 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 09:06 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 11:03 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - Perséphone (1954) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (F) - 1st recording 12:00 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 14:01 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 16:51 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 18:41 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 20:00 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 21:51 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 23:46 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 25.03.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:04 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 03:46 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 06:20 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 08:15 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 09:20 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 11:31 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 13:18 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 15:08 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 18:04 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 20:50 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 23:23 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 26.03.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:09 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 03:03 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1990) Naxos (F) 05:27 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 07:36 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 10:10 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 12:39 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 15:33 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 17:54 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:13 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 22:00 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 27.03.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:19 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 02:33 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 04:21 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 07:00 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 10:13 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 13:15 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 15:17 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 16:14 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 18:11 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 20:38 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 28.03.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:15 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 03:10 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 05:47 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:40 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 12:14 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 14:26 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 16:54 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 17:55 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 20:35 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 22:43 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 29.03.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 02:00 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:02 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 05:54 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 08:35 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 10:48 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 13:50 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:48 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 19:54 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 22:33 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 30.03.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:29 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 03:53 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 06:27 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 07:43 Gioachino Rossini - La pietra del paragone (1992) Nuova Era (I) 10:20 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 11:52 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 13:37 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 15:43 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 19:35 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 21:48 Richard Strauss - Salomé (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (I) - Première 23:23 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 13/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014